


Art: Good Morning, Dad

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Saniadon



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Visual from M to E [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Phasma - Delilah S. Dawson
Genre: Art, Canon Illustration, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon/pseuds/Saniadon
Summary: Did he call in Armitage as he floated in the bacta, becoming more and more liquid himself, and speak to the boy about the future of the First Order, the only thing the two Hux men could wholeheartedly agree on?(Illustration forPhasmaby Delilah S. Dawson)Связывался ли он с Армитажем, плавая в бакте и постепенно растворяясь? Обсуждал ли с сыном будущее Первого Ордена — единственный вопрос, по которому между двумя Хаксами существовало полное согласие?(Иллюстрация к роману «Фазма» Делайлы С. Доусон)
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Brendol Hux
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Visual from M to E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904095
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Визуал (R – NC-17)





	Art: Good Morning, Dad

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/S0w8XCB/Good-Morning.jpg)


End file.
